


Silent Man

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Mythology, Parent/Child Incest, Thriller, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Detective Johnny Seo is called to investigate a murder in a small town called Silent Man. He quickly learns that there is no one you can trust in a small town.Jeno's ex girlfriend Yerim was found dead in Paradise River. Chenle is convinced her death is connected to a local legend. No adult wants to pay them any attention, but if they don't do something, the next body could be one of theirs.





	1. Welcome To Silent Man, Here's A Dead Girl

**Author's Note:**

> just in time for Halloween month. This is my latest fic and will be updated in 5 weeks, with the final chapter on October 31st KST itself. Largely inspired by Stranger Things, Sharp Objects and a little of American Horror Story.
> 
> If you're used to the fluff stuff I normally write and looking for cotton candy poof, trust me this isn't the fic for you.

                The first thing anyone does when they hear their phone ring in the dead of dawn is toss it against the wall.

                At least that was what Lee Taeyong wanted to do. The police captain groaned as he lifted his head. He reached for the nightstand, almost knocking over his rum bottle before reaching for his phone.

                “Hello?”

                “Captain? It’s me.”

                “This better be important Mingyu or I’ll fire you tomorrow.” Taeyong’s sleep-laden voice broke through.

                “Does a dead girl washed up by the shore of Paradise River count?”

                “Fuck.” Taeyong cursed. “Give me 15 minutes.”

                “Right on sir.”

                Taeyong tossed his phone aside and dragged his body up. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He dressed as quickly as he could, never forgetting his gun and his police badge as he ran down the stairs and jumped in his car.

                “Good morning sir, or night or whatever it is.” Officer Kim Mingyu saluted and Taeyong tipped back lazily. He wasn’t dressed in his uniform but he knows full well no one would give a shit. As captain of Silent Man’s police force he could do pretty much whatever he wants. The headquarters back at N-City had more pressing issues to deal with than a small town of less than 3,000 people.

                “Who called in?” Taeyong asked, getting out of his car and walking towards the river.

                “Old man Jung. He was coming out to fish in the river.” Mingyu pointed to Yunho, the town’s resident fisherman and one of it’s oldest patrons. He looked unfazed at finding a dead body as he just sat there watching the policemen fuss over the body.

                “Fuck.” Taeyong winced at the sight of the dead body. It wasn’t the gruesomeness that shocked him but rather the identity of the girl. He knew her.

                “Kim Yerim, daughter of Irene Bae Joohyun, the town’s laundry owner. She’s 16 years old, goes to…”

                “Angel High, I know I know.” Taeyong cut him off. “She’s in the same class as my son.”

                “Oh.” Mingyu bit his lip. “Well this is uncomfortable.”

                “She’s dead. It’s not supposed to be comfortable.”

                “Sorry sir.”

                “They say she has been dead for at least 3 hours.” Officer Kang Seulgi said, removing her rubber gloves. “She was in her underwear, so my guess is she snuck out for a midnight swim, got caught and drowned.”

                “Drowned? Are you sure?” Taeyong asked.

                “She has all the signs of a drowned victim.” Seulgi handed over her clipboard, which detailed the observations she made on the body.

                “Find out where she could have fallen in or started swimming. Check for signs of another person, could be foul play. Mingyu, call her mother.”

                “Why do I have to call her mother?” Officer Mingyu whined a little. “Her mama scares me. Every time I bring my laundry in she’s always staring at me with those laser eyes of hers.”

                “She’s judging you because you still sleep in that ridiculous unicorn onesie.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Shut up and do what you’re supposed to do. I have to file a report on this.”

                “Right sir.”

                “And when you come back to the office, bring coffee.”

                “With cream this time sir?”

                “Forget it. Bring it black.” Taeyong groaned as he got into his car. “It’s going to be one of those days.”

*****************

                “So then I walked up to her and said ‘bitch I’ll give you 100 and that’s that’ so she couldn’t argue and she just dropped down and sucked me off anyways.”

                “Didn’t I tell you she’s got a great tongue?” Jaebum grinned at Namjoon, giving a fist bump as the steam from the men’s bathroom coated the metal lockers. The symbol of the N-City police forced was engraved on each one of them. “She gives better blowjobs than Lisa, but that bitch has the tighter pussy.”

                “Last time I went into the BlackPink house Jennie offered me a lap dance for free. It was my birthday so she threw in a bucket of beer as well.” Yoongi smirked, drying his hair with a towel.

                “Hey Johnny,” Jackson called Johnny who just exited the shower, dressed in casual boxers with a towel loosely hanging around his waist. “Want to hang out with us tonight?”

                “Yeah. Jungkook broke up and now we’re taking him to the strip club.” Yugyeom grinned, the young police officer straightening his tie.

                “Frankly I would rather suck my own cock than go with you.” Johnny rolled his eyes, taking out his shirt from the locker. He checked his reflection in a nearby mirror, his shoulder tattoo moving as he flexed his muscles. He was taller and bigger than his fellow police colleagues. Jackson may have the biggest chest muscles, but because of Johnny’s height the latter practically towered over everyone.

                “Oh come on.” Yoongi sighed. “Don’t be a party pooper, unless pussy is not what you’re into. It’s fine though, there are lots of male strippers.”

                “It’s not where we are going, it’s who I am going with.” Johnny buttoned his shirt.

                “Tsk, Detective Johnny Seo Youngho doesn’t want to hang out with us lowly officers.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Ever since you got promoted you’ve been high and mighty.”

                “Bold of you to assume I liked you guys before I got the job.” Johnny grinned, slipping on his boots. “Maybe if you stopped acting like horny pre-teen boys you could be all high and mighty like me too.”

                “Fuck you Johnny.”

                Johnny raised two middle fingers at them as he walked out of the locker room. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked up the stairs to the main office on top. He passed by the ladies at the reception and greeted them. As he arrived, he saw Lieutenant Park Jungsoo coming out of his office.

                “Sir.”

                “Cut the crap.” The lieutenant smiled. “Like you actually greet me on a regular basis.”

                “Give me credit for trying.” Johnny grinned. He and Jungsoo, widely known as Leeteuk, were old friends at the police academy. Leeteuk was quick to rise in the police force due to his diligence and bravery. Johnny actually broke out of the police force after 6 months to be a private investigator. He only came back because Leeteuk pleaded him to.

                “I have some news for you.” The lieutenant beckoned him into his office and handed him a report. “There was a dead girl washed up on the shores of Paradise River in Silent Man. That is the second dead girl to have shown up in that town in under two months.”

                “You think there is a connection?”

                “They don’t think so, but it’s a small town. Everything is connected.” Leeteuk shrugged. “I need you to go down there and check out the situation.”

                “Silent Man huh?” Johnny checked the report. “That’s two hours from here.”

                “And it’ll take three if you don’t head over right now.” Leeteuk said. “Head to the station and look for Captain Lee Taeyong. He’s in charge over there.”

                “Gotcha.”

                “Oh, one more thing.” Leeteuk stopped Johnny before he left. “Ease up a little around him. Taeyong’s a good man but he’s quite a character.”

                “Oh come on, you know me.” Johnny smirked. “I’m good with characters.”

                “This is a small-town Johnny, and I mean small like really small. These people grew up knowing one another. They might not take an outsider kindly, especially one who is investigating dead girls.”

                “It’s fine. I’m used to being a stranger, even in my own office.” Johnny shrugged and left the office.

*****************

                “It is with deep sadness and regret to share with you this terrible news.” Principal Moon Taeil cleared his throat as he spoke to the Angel High student body, which was probably a little more than 100 students, as everyone, students and staff, gathered in the school gym. He didn’t really need to make the announcement. Everyone was talking about it before class began that morning.

                “Kim Yerim, student from Class 206, was found dead this morning at 4.05 am. This is extremely distressing as she was a smart, kind student who has been a friend to everyone in this school.”

                “Tsk.” Chaeyoung, a fellow student turned around to whisper to her best friend Tzuyu. “I didn’t even know her.”

                “She sits behind you in science class you asshole.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

                “Gosh how long is this going to take?” Chaeyong groaned. “This is so cutting into our rest period.”

                “I heard she was found in her underwear.”

                “Holy shit.” Chaeyoung giggled. “Think she snuck out to meet men?” the two girls giggled. A flying paper ball struck Chaeyong’s face and the teenager reeled back in shock.

                “What the fuck Donghyuck?”

                “What? I was aiming for bullshit.” Lee Donghyuck, a snarky male in a Guns and Roses t-shirt stuck out his tongue childishly. Chaeyoung threw the paper ball back at him, startling students around them.

                “Psst!” Mark Lee turned around to Chaeyong and Donghyuck fighting each other. “Stop doing that!”

                “LEE DONGHYUCK, SON CHAEYOUNG.” Principal Moon roared into the microphone, turning the entire gym into a standstill as everyone stared at them. “Meet me in my office later.”

                “Now look at what you have done!” Chaeyoung snapped at Donghyuck.

                “Relax. It’s not like you haven’t been in there before.” Donghyuck grinned. “Aren’t you the professional at sneaking into men’s offices?”

                “Donghyuck please.” Mark turned around to grab his arm. “Not now.”

                The other male sighed as he faced forward. Principal Moon continued with his speech about how tragic Kim Yerim’s death was and what the school community could do in her memory.

                They know this by heart. They went through it just 70 days ago.

*****************

                “Why is everyone staring at Jeno?” Park Jisung asked his best friend Zhong Chenle as they sat down at the cafeteria table with their trays. They watched their fellow friend Lee Jeno wait in line for his turn at the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to look at him and whisper. Some pointed at him and some even went up to him to say a few words.

                “I think they are trying to comfort him.” Chenle said, taking a bite out of his noodles. “Yerim was his ex-girlfriend.”

                “Oh yeah.” Jisung hit his head. “I forgot.”

                Jeno nodded politely at those who came up to him to say a few words. He thanked them for their comfort and moved on. Truth be told he didn’t know what to do or say to them. He made his way to Jisung and Chenle’s lunch table and set his tray down.

                “You feeling okay?”

                “I guess.” Jeno sighed. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

                “Dude your ex-girlfriend was found in a river.”

                “It’s not like I had anything to do with it.”

                “You don’t feel anything at all?” Jisung raised an eyebrow. “I thought you two were close.”

                “I don’t know, it’s just…” Jeno scratched his head. “I just found out this morning and now all of this. It’s too much to handle.”

                “Sup bitches.” Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin greeted, setting their trays on the same table as they entered hand in hand. “I think the school is being nicer to us now that one of us is dead. At least the meatloaf looks edible.”

                “Hyung.” Chenle slapped Jaemin’s arm, pointing at Jeno with his chin.

                “Oh, sorry about that.”

                “It’s fine.” Jeno shook his head. “I haven’t quite settled on how to feel about all of this.”

                “Donghyuck!” Renjun waved at Donghyuck and Mark, who sat down together with them. “What did the principal say?”

                “The usual.” Donghyuck chuckled. “He wanted to give us detention but then he remembered that Yerim’s funeral might be on so he scratched the idea.”

                “There’s not going to be a funeral.” Mark said.

                “What?” the whole table stared at him.

                “Well if the police are still investigating they will hold onto her body until it’s over. Like Sooyoung’s. We never attended her funeral.”

                “Did your dad tell you about that?” Chenle asked.

                “Yeah, do they have any suspects?”

                “No, just guessing.” Mark answered. “He wasn’t at home when I woke up. Probably at the station or at the scene of the crime.”

                “Can you imagine if Yerim was actually murdered?” Jisung said, chewing his sandwich. “We have a serial killer in our midst!”

                “But who would want to kill Yerim? Sooyoung I get because she’s a bitch and half of us can’t stand her but Yerim can’t even kill a fly. Plus she’s so quiet and always alone. If she doesn’t shout ‘yes’ during roll call you wouldn’t even know she existed.” Donghyuck said.

                “Guys, I don’t think we should talk about her like this.” Mark said. He glanced at Jeno who just shook his head.

                “It’s fine guys. Seriously.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah. I mean it’s a terrible thing but Yerim and I broke up two years ago. There is hardly anything left between us.” Jeno looked to his side as Jaemin snuck his hand underneath to hold his.

                “Still, we can’t be too excited over this.” Mark said. “You can’t be looking like a member of the party rock gang while your ex was found dead. What would other people say?”

                “Fuck other people.” Renjun sighed. His ‘fuck’ was uttered a little too loudly as the kids in the other tables turned to stare at him. Renjun looked around and ducked his head. “I fucking hate this small town.”

                “It’s weird.” Chenle agreed. “Did you see that shrine they made for her in the hallway? Hardly anyone in this school even noticed her and now all of a sudden because she’s dead everyone is leaving flowers and ‘I miss you’ notes?”

                “It’s death. People are afraid of it.” Donghyuck said. “They think it’s like God. If you show some respect and pray it won’t come to you.”

                “That’s not fear, that’s guilt.” Jeno said.

                “Guys guys, let’s stop it.” Mark said. “Should we cancel our meeting tonight?”

                “No.” Jeno shook his head. “I need this. When my parents find out they are going to be all over the school, the PTA and me.”

                “Fine then.” Mark nodded. “Same place?”

                The gang nodded and proceeded to eat their lunch in peace. After lunch, the gang walked down the hallway to their next classes, coming up onto a hallway shrine made for Yerim. Her high school yearbook photo was blown up in the centre with flowers all around her. One of the students was approaching the shrine with a daisy but Jeno stopped her.

                “Don’t. She’s allergic to daisies.”

                “But I…”

                “Find another way to deliver your pity.” He snapped. The student stared at him in shock, but she backed off anyways. Jeno took a chocolate bar from his bag and placed it next to a bouquet of flowers.

                “Here. Heaven is full of candy bars. Especially Kit-Kats.”

                Jeno turned around to face his friends. “She liked them the most.”           

                No one said anything. Jeno felt tears springing in his eyes, before he knew it he started bursting into tears. His friends pulled him into a tight circle hug, letting Jeno finally feel that his friend was no longer coming back to him.

*****************

                Johnny’s first impression of Silent Man wasn’t bad. It was a tiny town, cute looking place with small houses, really old, antique looking buildings and more trees than road signs. His first impression of Lee Taeyong however wasn’t exactly as positive.

                “You must be Detective Johnny Seo.” Taeyong greeted him when he first arrived the station. His dark hair framed his cold, stoic face and his eyes held an unfriendly tint. “The bigshot N-City said they were sending.”

                “Nice to meet you too.” _I think._

                “First time here?”

                “I was here several years ago. Just cruising through the town, I never actually stopped here.”

                “Hmph.” Taeyong made a noise that sounded like a response but who knows if it actually was.

                “What can you tell me about the case?”

                “Whatever you read on your case file.” Taeyong answered, taking a seat in his office. He didn’t offer Johnny a chair and Johnny was pretty sure he didn’t want to. Taeyong’s office was small but it was very organized and neat. The billboard he hung across his desk was largely empty except for a few notices about town events or something. It seems like Silent Man was the type of place where nothing happened. At all.

                Until now at least.

                “Sir?” a younger officer knocked on the door, stunned momentarily by Johnny’s appearance but he shook it off. “We found Yerim’s clothes at Eve Creek.”

                “Eve Creek?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

                “You should change your shoes.” Taeyong said, standing up and glancing at Johnny’s leather shoes. “Your shoes wouldn’t stand a chance against the mud near the creek.”

                “I didn’t bring any shoes.”

                “Mingyu, see if you can get the detective an extra pair, then drive him over to the creek.” Taeyong pushed past the two of them as he went out of his office and to his car. Johnny just sighed heavily.

                “Oh! You must be that detective from the city!” Mingyu bowed politely. “Officer Kim Mingyu at your service sir.”

                “Is he usually like this?”

                “Who?”

                “Your captain.”

                “Oh no sir.” Mingyu shook his head. “He could be worse.”

                “I can tell I’m going to enjoy it here.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

                “I’m sure you will sir! We have beautiful mountains and charming restaurants…”

                “You don’t do sarcasm do you?” Johnny eyed him.

                “No but I can make a mean bowl of ramen if that interests you.”

                “Maybe later.” Johnny laughed. “I am kind of hungry.”

                Mingyu found him a pair of boots from the station store room and he drove Johnny to Eve Creek. It took about 15 minutes and when they arrived, Taeyong was there inspecting the area with a female officer in tow. She was cute and had a nice figure. If Johnny was straight he would hand over his number and ask her to meet him at his hotel room later.

                “The body was found by the shore, about 15 kilometres from here.” Mingyu explained. “These were the clothes she left behind.” He pointed to a long white dress and a pair of slippers.

                “So she took it off before she went swimming.” Officer Kang Seulgi (according to her tag) said.

                “She should be wearing a swimming suit. The report said she was in her underwear.”

                “Not all of us wear swimming suits to swim.” Seulgi said. “Until I was 15 I swam in my underwear too.”

                “You guys don’t have swimsuits?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

                “We do but they are expensive.” Mingyu answered. “Plus we don’t care. The kids here are raised to swim naked.”

                “Naked?” Johnny went. “Isn’t that…”

                “Not everything done in the city is right Detective.” Taeyong spat out. He didn’t even glance at Johnny as he continued walking around the creek. “There was no sign of struggle here. My guess is she took a swim and drowned.”

                “There’s a man’s footprint here.” Johnny pointed to a patch in the ground. “Unless you think Yerim had a thing for wearing men’s shoes?”

                Taeyong said nothing as Seulgi photographed the evidence. “Make a plaster cast of it. If she came here with a man or then he was probably the last person she saw alive.” Johnny said. “When’s the autopsy results due?”

                “Autopsy?” Mingyu asked. “What autopsy?”

                “You found a dead body and you don’t conduct autopsies?”

                “This girl died in an accident. There is no need to cut her up like that.” Taeyong shuddered. “The poor thing. She’s only a child.”

                “All the more reason to find out why she died. To avenge the child.” Johnny said. “What about Park Sooyoung?”

                “What about her?”

                “You didn’t conduct an autopsy on her either?”

                “She died by suicide. What’s your point?”

                “Sir,” Mingyu asked Johnny. “Do you think these two could be connected?”

                “This town has had two dead bodies in under two months. You don’t think it’s a little suspicious?” Johnny said. “Where’s the body?”

                “In the morgue. Sooyoung’s parents are out of town and have yet to claim the body.” Seulgi answered.

                “Good. Conduct an autopsy on both bodies to determine cause of death.”

                “This is ridiculous.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “These deaths were accidental. There is no serial killer here. This isn’t some stupid Agatha Christie novel.”

                “No, it’s much worse.” Johnny said. “This is real life.”

                Taeyong mumbled something under his breath but Johnny would rather not find out what it was. He knew Taeyong didn’t have a kind word to say about him at all.

                “Sir? It’s the Mayor.” Mingyu said, a hand pressed against his phone. “He wants to see you two.”

                “Who’s the mayor?” Johnny asked.

                “Oh you’ll love him!” Seulgi smiled, her eyes creasing into crescents. “He’s young, friendly and super smart! He’ll make you feel right at home.”

                “What do you think he wants to do with us?” Johnny asked as he followed Taeyong in his car.

                “Who knows? Must be something to do with Yerim.”

                “No shit.”

                “He’s a guardian to all of us. He and his family have done a lot to protect our town.” Taeyong said. “Whatever you do don’t do anything that would embarrass us.”

                Johnny shook his head. Embarrassing himself was the very least of his concerns.

*****************

                “Hey Donghyuck!” Mark got on his skateboard and skated around to Donghyuck’s side. School was finally over and that meant one thing, either going home to do your homework or hang out with your friends in a small café with only three things on the menu.

                Mark’s a teenager. It’s the latter.

                “Wanna hang out? We could head over to Jaemin’s place and watch a movie.”

                “I can’t. I’m working today remember?” Donghyuck had a part-time job in Chenle’s father’s Chinese medicine shop/restaurant. He dumped his books into his backpack and threw them into the basket in front of his bicycle.

                “Is your dad feeling okay?”

                “Same old same old.” Donghyuck sighed. “He walks better now and he can help himself to the bathroom, so I guess that’s something.” Donghyuck’s father Lee Donghae was bedridden with cancer. His mother died at a young age, leaving Donghyuck to be raised by a poor, sick man. Thankfully, through charitable organizations held by Silent Man church and a friendly neighbour’s goodwill, Donghyuck never went to bed hungry and was treated like any other child. Now that he was older, he had taken it upon him to look after his father, which is why he started working after school. Kun couldn’t afford to give him a generous pay, but he provided food which meant meals were covered and some extra pocket money for something as small as a lightbulb always came in handy.

                “Come on Hyuck!” Chenle waved, smiling brightly. “Dad’s making kung pao chicken today!”

                “Race you to the store!” Donghyuck grinned. He leaned forward to kiss Mark on the lips before racing off. “Bye Mark!”

                “Bye!” Mark waved, smiling as his boyfriend sped off in the distance. He turned and saw Jeno walking with his bag slung across his shoulder. “Bye Jeno!”

                “Bye Mark!” Jeno waved goodbye as he entered a small, black sedan. Jeno’s family was among the wealthiest and most influential in town, so unlike other kids he had his own chauffeur to pick him up. Jeno’s parents were ridiculously over-protective of their only son. If you wanted to invite Jeno out for lunch, you needed to call him 5 business days ahead so that he could ask his parents for permission. Which is why the teen resorted to sneaking out instead of asking.

                “Hey Jaemin, Renjun!” Mark gave them a fist bump. “Wanna hang?”

                “Sure. Let’s head back to my place.” Jaemin suggested.

                “I’m cool with it.” Renjun replied, chewing his gum.

                “Sounds great. Jisung, you coming?”

                “In an hour or so.” Jisung sighed. “I’m waiting for my sisters to come pick me up.”

                “Cool.”Renjun shrugged. “Say hi to Jihyo and Jimin for me!!”

                “I have nothing to do since my dad is not home.” Mark sighed.

                “It’s cool. Hey, maybe we should make some of the stuff for tonight.” Renjun wiggled his eyebrow.

                “Is your dad home?” Mark asked Jaemin.

                “There’s a school staff meeting later in the afternoon. He gave me the key and told me to go home by myself.”

                “Great.” Renjun climbed on his bicycle and waited for his friends. “Let’s go.”

*****************

                “What’s up with that?” Johnny asked Taeyong as they entered the town hall. There was a huge mural of the Mayor, which due to its size, was the first thing anyone would noticed upon entering the town hall.

                “He had it commissioned for his 35th birthday last year.”

                “The Mayor is only 35 years old?” Johnny dropped his jaw.

                “I’m sorry to disappoint you.” A man’s voice came from an office further down the hall. The Mayor smiled handsomely as he shook Johnny’s hand. “Next time I’ll put on a white beard to greet you.”

                “Mayor Choi, this is Detective Johnny Seo from N-City.” Taeyong said.

                “Ah yes, the big detective.” The Mayor smiled. “My name is Choi Siwon, you can call me Siwon, almost everyone here does it. Except Taeyong of course, still hung up on honorifics.” The mayor teased the captain, who just smiled politely and bowed his head.

                “It’s nice to meet you Mr. May…I mean Siwon.”

                “So tell me, have you gotten to visiting some of the sights in our little town?” Siwon smiled.

                “I’m here to investigate a potential murder.” Johnny smiled back. “But I’ll be sure to sneak in some of the sights on my schedule.”

                “Gosh it’s so horrifying to think that anyone could be out there hunting our children.” Siwon shuddered. “Do you think there is a killer amongst us?”

                “I don’t know anything until I have collected enough evidence.”

                “Taeyong, make sure you assist Johnny to the fullest extend.” Siwon said. “It’s not everyday that a big man from N-City comes down to Silent Man, even if it is for a crime.”

                “With all due respect I’m just a detective.”

                “Nonsense!” Siwon laughed. “My mother used to say there are no small roles in society, only small men. But then again my mother was 5’11” and her legs were so long the kids used them as a totem pole so what does she know about small anyways?”

                Johnny and Taeyong laughed at his joke as Siwon handed Johnny a card. It had the words The Love Hotel and a phone number underneath. “You’ll be needing a place to stay won’t you? Why don’t you put up a room here at one of our best hotels? My treat.”

                “Oh no Siwon I couldn’t…”

                “You are a guest in our town!” Siwon smiled. “And a guest must be treated kindly.”

                “I’m guessing you don’t get many guests.”           

                “Population has been dropping steadily for the past few years.” Siwon sighed. “What’s left of us are basically the people who were born and raised here originally. Many of them have left for the big cities. It’s no matter though, we’ll find our ways to survive. You know a small town, in many ways, can be just as charming as a big city.”

                “I’m sure.” Johnny looked at Taeyong. _Charming huh?_

                “I wish you the best of luck in your investigation.” Siwon patted his back. “You’re welcomed in my office anytime if you have questions.”

                “Thank you sir.” They bid the Mayor farewell and walked back to the car. “What a nice man.” Johnny commented. “I can see why he’s the mascot of the town.”

                “That’s Choi Siwon for you.” Taeyong said. “He’s handsome and friendly. He represents what’s good and wholesome of Silent Man”

                “So what do you do? Represent the bad side?” Johnny quipped.

                “Knock it off. You may be some fancy detective from the big city but you’re still on my turf. This is my town, my home and my family. Got it?”

                “Got it.”

                Johnny and Taeyong drove back in icy silence. The detective looked out of his window at the rolling streets as they strolled past. He saw a group of kids outside a store, drinking sodas and munching on dumplings. One of the kids stared at him as they rode past and Johnny felt a shiver down his spine. The way that kid stared at him, as if he was an alien outsider. What’s worse is he felt like the kid had something to say, but chose to hide it because he was a stranger. The whole town felt like that, like it was trying to scream but restraint itself.

                Maybe what Leeteuk said was right. Small towns have big secrets.


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle claims he saw a ghost but no one believes him. Meanwhile Johnny digs deeper, putting his life at stake.

                Johnny was disappointed and somehow not surprised to find that Silent Man’s ‘best hotel’ was actually a small motel outside the town.

                “Hello! Welcome to The Love Hotel!” a handsome man smiled from behind the tiny reception counter. The lobby of the motel was plain, decorated in warm tones of brown with pictures of Silent Man hung all over the walls. There was a very old poster of the annual fishing contest that was going to be held in… 1985.

                Okay then.

                “I’m Detective Johnny Seo.” Johnny said. “I’d like to book a room.”

                “I know. I’ve been expecting you.” The man smirked a little. “Word gets around fast.”

                “Yeah.” He took the bronze key and weighed in it his hands. “Thank you.”

                “Have you eaten?” the receptionist asked. “We don’t exactly have a buffet but we do have a café that serves a hot meal.”

                To be frank Johnny was exhausted. He didn’t want to even think about doing anything except light a cigarette and chug down some whisky. His stomach grumbled loudly and he knew he had other pressing cravings to satisfy. He turned to the handsome receptionist.

                “Can I have it in my room instead?”

                “Of course.” He nodded as he stepped out from behind the counter. He was dressed in a plain shirt and ripped jeans, ripped in perfect areas to show off his milky legs and the curve of his jeans wrapping nicely around his plump bottom.

                There was a grumble in his lower region, but not his belly.

                _Looks like I have another craving._

                The handsome receptionist was named Ten. He delivered a steaming bowl of stew and some rice, leaving it on the desk in his room while Johnny went through some paperwork. It was almost midnight in Silent Man and there wasn’t a single soul out there on the streets. Johnny felt a little unhinged but just how… silent the whole town was. He was used to city life where it was always buzzing with excitement, but Silent Man was more than quiet. It was almost dead.

                After dinner he opened a window and lit a cigarette. The cold night air wafted into the room with the moon hung high in the air. With a glass of whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other, this was how Johnny spent most of his nights, even back at home.

                He heard the sound of bicycles and roller skates from the distance and turned his head. 7 young boys rode past the hotel at top speed. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. _Must be a bunch of rebels._

                The boys were laughing and chatting with each other. Two boys had cigarettes perched between their lips while the rest held cans of unidentified beverage. They rode up and down the street, finally stopping in front of the hotel and parking their mode of transport against a tree.

                One of the boys turned to the hotel and stared right up at Johnny. Johnny felt a shiver down his spine. He looked cold and fierce, which oddly enough reminded him of someone. The boy lifted the cigarette to his lips at the same time Johnny did. They both exhaled at the same time, wisps of smoke blowing towards each other.

                Johnny put his cig out and closed the window. The boy’s eyes never left his until the curtains were drawn.

***********************

                “Who are the Men in Black here?” Johnny asked when he arrived at the station the next morning. There were two sharply dressed men standing there talking to Taeyong.

                “This is Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung, the two most influential lawyers in this town.” Taeyong said. “Guys, this is the detective I was telling you about.”

                “I’m Jaehyun. This is my husband Doyoung. We run Jung and Kim Associates.” Jaehyun was a handsome man by all standards and so was his husband. Doyoung was slightly thinner and he looked like he had been born with no smiling muscles.

                “Nice to meet you. I’m the detective you must have been hearing about.” Johnny practically rolled his eyes on that one.

                “We just called in to check on the case.”

                “No one has been apprehended yet. We don’t need a lwayer.”

                “This isn’t about law, this is about our son.” Doyoung explained. “He’s Yerim’s classmate.”

                “Oh?” Johnny’s head tilted a little. “That’s a lovely coincidence. I was just thinking about asking some of her classmates and teachers about her.”

                “We can assure you our son is innocent.”

                “Good to know.”

                “Taeyong. You have to do something about this.” Jaehyun turned back to the police chief. “The children in our beloved town are all in danger. If we don’t do something another body will turn up.”

                “Another body?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “How many bodies have there been?”

                “Johnny, go into my office. I’ll talk to you later.” Taeyong said, motioning to his office.

                “No seriously, how many children have been disappearing?”

                “Not now Johnny.”

                Johnny sighed heavily. He took one last look at the three of them and walked into Taeyong’s office, effectively slamming the door behind him. He looked around Taeyong’s office, scanning the files and documents hidden behind glass doors in his cabinet and a poster of Silent Man’s Christmas celebration from last year.

                “Good morning sir.” Officer Mingyu knocked on the door. “Can I get you a cup of coffee?”

                “It’s fine.” Johnny said. “But you can get me the autopsy results and a list of missing children from the last five years. Now.”

***********************

                “Now kids.” Kim Jungwoo, the youngest teacher in Angel High (and Jaemin’s father, though for clear reasons the latter would be better remained a secret), cleared his throat before taking his stance in front of the class. “Turn your books to page 53. Our topic today is on modern myths and legends.”

                “Sir?” a young girl named Yoona raised her hand up. “Are we going to learn about the Silent Man legend today?”

                “Pft.” Chaeyoung scoffed behind her. “Everybody knows that legend isn’t real.”

                “Shut up Chae.” Donghyuck snapped at her. “No one wants to hear your god damn opinion.”

                “Stop it you two.” Jungwoo said. “To answer your question Yoona, yes we will cover that a little later in class.”

                “Sir?”

                “Yes Jisung?” Jungwoo turned to the young male student sitting in front.

                “People are saying Yerim’s death has something to do with the legend. Is that true?” The entire class murmured and started whispering to one another. Jungwoo cleared his throat to regain their attention.

                “Settle down, settle down.” He said. “That is just a local legend. Legends and myths are stories humans create to explain the unexplainable. There is no scientific basis to it, and I really don’t appreciate you kids creating nasty rumours about Yerim’s death. It’s very rude and disrespectful to her family.”

                “Sir can you tell us what the legend is?” Chenle asked.

                “Aren’t most of you familiar with it by now?” Jungwoo asked the class.

                “I want to hear it again.”

                “Tch.” Tzuyu snickered behind her hand. “What a baby.” Renjun hit her in the head with a rubber eraser.

                “The fuck?” she scowled at him, careful to make sure Jungwoo did not hear her curse. Renjun made a face and pretended as if nothing happened.

                “Alright, fine.” Jungwoo nodded. “A long time ago, way before this town was created, there were a group of men from a land far far away, looking to set up home in a new village. They came across this plot of land just near the mountains. It had beautiful lakes and rivers, full of fish and access to the sea. The settlers decided to set up camp here.”

                “One night, they heard a crying voice from the mountains. The settlers went into the mountains and found a lady. She was wearing a tattered white dress and she was crying. Her name was Astril. When they talked to her she said that she was from a nearby village and had been attacked by animals. She pleaded the settlers to help her, but the settlers decided to kill her.”

                “Oh my god that is gruesome.” Yoona writhed in her seat.

                “The settlers chopped her up and ate her for dinner. However, once they ate her, they found that they lost their voices the next day. They couldn’t talk or many any sounds at all. Then, a few nights later, a spirit of Astril became a dangerous ghost. She came to their camps and killed them all. No one could come to their rescue because nobody heard them scream. However, one of the settlers pleaded and begged the ghost to let him live. He promised that if he survived, he would offer a bowl of his own blood to her every year for the rest of his life. Astril agreed, but she did not give him his voice back. He soon became the founder of this town, and he called it Silent Man.”

                “That’s why every year on October the 31st, we don’t celebrate Halloween. We celebrate Astril’s Calling, to commemorate the way she was brutally murdered and the screams that she made as she was tortured by those settlers.” Jungwoo concluded. “Okay children?”

                Jisung raised his hand again.

                “Yes?” Jungwoo asked.

                “I heard that on Astril’s Calling Day, the Mayor cuts himself and presents his blood to her on the altar. Is that true?”

                “No it isn’t.” Jungwoo laughed. “It’s actually wine, coloured to look like blood. Your ancestors in this town used to use cow blood instead, but because cows are expensive now, we use wine and added food colouring to make it look more like blood.”

                “Sir, my daddy told me that Astril prefers virgin blood, is that true?” another girl asked.

                “No it isn’t.” Jungwoo shook his head. “Your dad probably told you that to make sure that you don’t stay out late at night.”

                “I heard Astril likes to swim in the water, and if you come too close to the water at night, she’ll pull you in and let you drown.” Tzuyu said.

                “No way.” Chenle shook his head. “I’ve seen Astril before. She just walks around the water.”

                “Astril isn’t real you idiot.” Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out.

                “She is real I swear to you!!” Chenle slammed his hand against the table. “I saw her with my own eyes!”

                “You saw the ghost?” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow curiously.

                “Yeah! She was wearing a white dress, had long hair past her waist and she walked around the water. I saw her I swear!”

                “Stop lying Chenle, it’s just a dumb fairytale.” Tzuyu said.

                “I’m not lying! Stop saying that!”

                “EVERYBODY STOP!” Jungwoo held both hands in the air as the class quiet down immediately, turning to their teacher. “Let’s stop this discussion, we have to continue with class.”

                “Why won’t anyone believe me?” Chenle pouted as he opened his book and whispered to his best friend Jisung.

                “It’s just a legend Chenle.” Jisung said.

                “I swear to you I saw her.”

                “When?”

                “A couple of nights ago around Eve Creek.”

                “Eve Creek?”

                “Chenle, Jisung.” Jungwoo glared at them. There was no further discussion about the female legend as class began. At the end of school, Jaemin knocked on the faculty office door.

                “Can I hang out with the guys today dad?”

                “Of course.” Jungwoo smiled, ruffling his son’s hair. “Just make sure you get home before dinner.”

                “Aren’t you worried about me going out after what happened?”

                “It’s baseless fear mongering.” Jungwoo huffed. “You’re a smart kid, and I trust you. Keeping you locked in the house isn’t keeping you any safer. Besides,” he grinned. “You’ll sneak out on me if I don’t let you go.”

                “I don’t do that!” Jaemin pouted. “Often at least.”

                Jungwoo couldn’t help but laugh. He kissed the top of his son’s head and let him run off to find his friends.

***********************

                “You can wipe that stupid smile off your face.” Taeyong rolled his eyes when he entered his office to find Johnny sitting there with a file in his hand.

                “That’s too bad because I need to read this to you.” He smirked. “According to the medical report, the cause of death was a lethal dose of poison, believed to be extracted from a certain breed of the Rhododendron plant. The same strain of poison was found in both Kim Yerim and Park Sooyoung.” He tossed the file on the table.

                “Still think the deaths were a coincidence?”

                Taeyong’s jawline hardened as he picked up the file. What he had feared the most came true. These deaths weren’t accidental. There truly was a murderer in Silent Man, and that meant no child was safe. He thought about Jaehyun and Doyoung’s suggestion of implementing a curfew so that no one would be out late on the streets. He hadn’t taken them too seriously at the time but now it looked like he didn’t have a choice.

                “I’ll get Irene to come in to the station.” Taeyong said, putting the file down.

                “Awesome, and I’ll work on this mysterious poison.” Johnny said. “Who in this town can I talk to about plant poision?”

                “There’s only one person I know.” Taeyong answered. “Qian Kun. He’s the town herbalist and also has his own Chinese medicine shop.”

                “Perfect.” Johnny grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. He turned to see a photo of Taeyong and a young boy on the wall, the two of them leaning against the police car with sunglasses on. “Is this your son?”

                “Yes. His name is Mark.”

                “How old is he?”

                “17.”

                Johnny turned to Taeyong. “Around Yerim’s age?”

                “Yes.”

                Johnny made a clicking noise with his tongue. He could tell Taeyong wanted to keep his son out of this but the look on his face betrayed him. Still, he didn’t want to press him on this, not when he currently held the upper hand on this case.

                “Call me when Irene arrives.” He said as he left the room.

***********************

                During lunch, Mark and his friends snuck out of school and rode their bicycles to Eve Creek. Chenle was adamant that he saw Astril, the bloodthirsty female ghost, around the same time Yerim disappeared. He kept insisting upon it and there was really only one way to shut him up, by actually going to the site itself.

                “This is the place?” Mark asked Chenle when they arrived, parking their bicycles under the shade of the trees.

                “Yeah.” Chenle ran towards the edge of the water. “She was walking around here.”

                “When did you see her?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Remember the last time we came here to play football? I took off my watch and left it here. I came back at night to find my watch. I didn’t find it and I saw her walking around this area. She didn’t look at me, and her back was turned to me so I couldn’t see her face, but she eventually disappeared into the forest. I got so spooked I ran home immediately.”

                “And when was this?”Renjun asked.

                “I think it was about 3 nights ago?”

                “That’s the night before Yerim died.” Jisung counted with his fingers.

                “You don’t think there’s a connection to this? Between the legend and Yerim’s death?” Chenle said.

                “You think there is?”

                “I mean come on. I see a ghost the night before Yerim died? In this exact location?” Chenle made a face. “I’m telling you Astril took her!! She was killed by Astril!”

                “Chenle, Astril isn’t real.” Jaemin sighed. “She’s a myth, a made-up thing. That whole story about Silent Man’s beginnings was probably just a made-up concoction over the years. The founder of our town was mute. He wasn’t attacked by a ghost or anything.”

                “Yerim believed in her.” Jeno mumbled, bending down to dip his hand into the water.

                “What?” Mark walked towards him.

                “Yerim believed.” Jeno said. “She used to talk about Astril a lot. She has seen her before too.”

                “See?! I’m not the only one. The whole town is filled with possible sightings of her.” Chenle defended himself.

                “And you believed her?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow curiously.

                “I didn’t say anything. Honestly I thought she was off her rocker because we inhaled two cans of Regulars that night.”

                “Maybe there is something to this.” Renjun said. “If two people claimed to have seen her maybe she is real. To some extent that is.”

                “Or maybe someone was playing some sort of horrible prank on all of us, walking in and out dressed as her.” Jisung shrugged. “October 31st is coming soon anyways.”

                “Did Sooyoung believe in her?” Mark asked Jisung.

                “Sooyoung?”

                “Yeah, your distant cousin.” Mark said. “Did she say anything?”

                Jisung scoffed loudly. “I don’t even like the loud bitch. I won’t know if she saw anything.”

                “Do you think you can find out?” Mark asked.

                “Why?” Donghyuck turned to Mark. “What does she have to do with this?”

                “Sooyoung was found hanging from a tree inside the forest remember?” Mark said. “And she was also wearing a white dress.”

                “You think it’s connected? Sooyoung’s suicide and Yerim’s death?” Chenle asked.

                “To be honest I don’t believe Sooyoung could commit suicide.” Jisung shook his head. “It’s so not her style. And to do it inside the forest? If she wanted she would have done it in her own room and wrote a dramatic letter about how her life is pathetic and broken. That drama queen would have gone out with a bang.”

                “You think you can find out if she knows about Astril?” Jeno asked him.

                “I have to ask my sisters but I don’t know. I guess I can do my best.”

                Renjun checked his watch and tapped it. “Guys we should go. Lunch is over now.”

                “I heard my parents say they want to enforce a curfew rule.” Jeno said, hopping onto his bicycle. “I think they’ll make a case to the Mayor. If it gets through no one is allowed on the streets past 9pm.”

                “Well that fucking sucks.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

                “Not that it’s going to stop us.” Jaemin grinned naughtily. “I still have 10 cans of Regular left.”

                The teenagers smiled at one another as they cycled back to school.

***********************

                “Hello.” Johnny tipped his head politely as he entered Kun’s herbal shop. There was a golden welcome cat at the door, waving it’s paw repeatedly. Rows and rows of dark brown cabinets lined the walls of the shops, with individual cubicles stacked on top each other like bricks. The young boy at the counter looked up at him in surprise.

                “I’m here to see Qian Kun.”

                “Who are you?” the boy asked sharply. There was a stack of books on the counter and a backpack on the chair. Johnny noticed Angel High’s emblem on it.

                “I’m Detective Johnny Seo.”

                The boy turned to call ‘Baba’. A young man with round glasses perched on his nose came out from behind the curtain that covered the entrance to the back of the shop. He walked over to the boy (who Johnny presumed was his son) and talked to him in rapid Chinese. Luckily Johnny had taken Chinese language as an elective in school and he could understand a little. His father asked the boy to go to the back of the shop and sort herbs for him.

                “Forgive me.” Kun bowed politely. “I am Qian Kun. That was my son just now.”

                “Ah.” Johnny rocked on his heels, watching the boy disappear into the back room through the curtain. “I’m the detective that called earlier. Do you happen to know anything about this?” he handed Kun a piece of paper with a plant name.

                “Hmmm.” Kun picked the paper up. He turned around to the wall of herb niches and ran a finger through each of them. He had labelled the herbs alphabetically and by Chinese character. He pulled one of the niches out and using a pair of pincers, he took out some dried leaves and placed them on a piece of paper.

                “We call this ‘naoyanghua’ in Chinese.” He said. “It’s traditionally used for asthma and high blood pressure. In some cases we even use it as anaesthesia before surgery.”

                “Is this poisonous?”

                Kun laughed. “Deadly, especially in potent amounts. That’s why you should never take this in large amounts.”

                “Who in town buys this?”

                “Some of the old folks do, just a little to help with their breathing problems. The Mayor does as well. His daughter has asthma.”

                “I presume you have a list of people who you prescribe this to?” Johnny said. “I would like it very much if you can share it with me.”

                “My patient’s details are confidential.” Kun said. “What is this for?”

                “Two girls have this poison in their veins and they have wound up dead.” Johnny said. “I need to know who has this lying around in their kitchen cabinet.”

                “I am sorry but this is doctor-patient confidentiality.” Kun folded his arms. “You’re going to have to come in with a warrant.”

                “Are you doing this because you mean it or you don’t trust me because I’m a foreigner?”

                Kun did not answer. He didn’t have to. His silence was the answer.

                “Fine. I’ll get you that warrant.” Johnny huffed. At this time, two boys came out from the back of the shop, carrying brown paper packages and setting them on the table. He gave them a look before turning back to Kun.

                “Good day Detective Seo.” That was his way of saying _get out now._

                “Good day Doctor.” Johnny said. He almost slammed his 5th door for the day on his way out. He could feel eyes staring at him as he went back to his car. He was sick and tired of this whole town. He drove back to the station, hoping Irene would be more cooperative but knowing that she probably wouldn’t.

***********************

                Jaemin and Renjun snuck through the back gates of Jeno’s large family compound. Jeno lives on the largest piece of land in Silent Man (aside from the Mayor himself) in a three-storey mansion. He had his own butler, chauffeur and practically all the money any child his age could dream of.

                The two of them ran across the back lawn to the back door of the house. They peered in and they could see Jeno inside the house. He was standing next to his parents as they welcomed someone into their home. It was Mayor Choi and his daughter Mary. Mary was only a year younger than they were but she had the grace and eloquence of someone in their early thirties. Jaehyun and Doyoung were obviously cooing over how gorgeous she looked in her new dress. Jeno on the other hand was bored to tears.

                “Should we save him?” Jaemin asked Renjun.

                “If we don’t he’ll have the worst few hours of his life.” Renjun smirked. The two of them snuck around the house to the right side, where there was a tall cherry tree. Renjun picked up a rock and threw it into the branches, shaking the birds out of the trees and causing leaves to fall everywhere.

                “I’ll go outside and check dad.” Jaemin and Renjun snickered as they heard Jeno ask his parents for permission to go outside. The teenager left through the side door and sighed.

                “You got the goods?”

                Jaemin took out a beverage can from his backpack and tossed it to him. Jeno removed his tie and urged his friends to follow him. He passed the family gardener, who he smiled and shushed to keep a secret as they snuck into the pavilion, strategically shaded from view of the house. Jeno opened the can and gulped it’s contents.

                “Ah. Good stuff.”

                “Nothing better than homemade brew.” Renjun sighed happily.

                “What’s the mayor doing in your house?” Jaemin asked.

                “They are here to talk about the curfew.” Jeno said. “My parents think it would keep the kids safe.”

                “Bullshit.” Renjun scoffed, helping himself to a can. “If someone is out to get us, no curfew is going to stop them.”

                “We’re still meeting tonight?” Jeno asked.

                “Of course. We’ll head over to Mark’s house first. Mark said his dad is probably working late again.”

                “Did you tell your parents about you and Yerim?”

                “Are you mad?” Jeno cackled. “They’ll have me shackled in my room.”

                “Looks like you can’t tell them about us then.” Renjun smirked, sneaking an arm around Jeno and kissing his cheek. “Your parents would freak the fuck out if they knew what we have been doing in this pavilion.”

                “Ah, tainted walls and cigarette ash.” Jeno kissed Renjun back. Jaemin pouted, feeling oddly left out of this situation. Jeno noticed the pout and kissed him. Renjun cuddled him in his embrace, pressing kisses against his neck.

                The three of them stayed like that for a while, chatting while drinking. Then, they heard the sound of footsteps walking towards the pavilion. Jaemin shushed them immediately as the sounds crept closer.

                “Oh.” Jeno breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s you Mary.”

                “Your parents are looking for you.” She said. “You should come back in. Daddy and I will be leaving soon.”

                “Is it true? Is there really going to be a curfew?” Jaemin asked her.

                “I think so. Daddy says it would be a good idea.” She shrugged. “By the way, what are you guys doing?”

                “We’re just hanging out.” Renjun said.

                “I don’t think what you are doing constitute as hanging out.” Mary hooked her fingers in mid air. “But don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

                The three of them looked at each other. Jeno pulled her aside as he walked back into the house. “Don’t say a word to my parents.”

                “About what?” she asked. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lip. Mary was the good girl of Silent Man. A model citizen and child, but every child has a dark side, just like this whole town.

                “What do you want?”

                “Your parents want Daddy and I to come by and have dinner more often. They think we have lots in common.”

                _Fuck._

                Mary hooked her arm around Jeno’s. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would you?” she smiled sweetly as she dragged him back in, leaving Jaemin and Renjun behind at the pavilion.

***********************

                Irene was as distraught as any mother who just lost her child can be. She sat at the table, clutching a cup of lukewarm tea as Taeyong offered her a tissue.

                “Does Yerim have any enemies?” Taeyong asked her as Johnny looked on.

                “No, not that I can recall.” She sniffed. “I mean she was always a quiet girl. She barely had any friends, except for this guy named Jeno. They were friends for a bit.”

                “Jeno? As in Lee Jeno?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

                “Who’s he?” Johnny asked.

                “He’s Jaehyun and Doyoung’s son.” Taeyong answered.

                “I was so happy she was finally making friends.” Irene sobbed. “First she had Jeno, then she said she and Mary started playing together. I was so happy. Things have been so difficult ever since her father died.”

                “Mary?” Johnny asked again.

                “The Mayor’s daughter. She’s the most popular girl in school.”

                “Can you take a look at this photo for us?” Johnny said, handing over a photograph of Yerim. “Can you see anything odd?”

                At first Irene couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “Well… it’s nothing much but…”

                “But what?”

                “Her hair is shorter.” Irene said. “I don’t know, maybe she cut it or something.”

                The questioning ended a few minutes later. Taeyong volunteered to drive Irene home while Johnny went through the case files. Two girls, one hung herself in the forest, the other drowned in the river. Both had poison in their bloodstream, and both wore white when they were found. Sooyoung was loud and popular. Yerim was quiet and shy. They didn’t seem to have anything in common and didn’t appear to know each other.

                It didn’t seem like there would be any new developments that day. Johnny drove back to the hotel, body limp with exhaustion. Ten greeted him cheerfully at the front desk.

                “Hello Johnny!”

                “Hi Ten.”

                “How was your day?”

                “It was okay.” Johnny shrugged. “About as alright as investigating a murder can be.”

                “You seem frazzled. Would you like to join me for a drink at the bar?”

                “There’s a bar here?”

                “Oh yeah.” Ten said. “I know the owner. You should come, might help you relax a bit.”

                The idea of alcohol and a night with a beautiful man definitely intrigued him. Ten took him to a local bar named The Pug. The owner was a man named Lucas Wong, who was also a foreigner to the town. He looked at Johnny and poured him a glass of whiskey.

                “This is for you, from a fellow outsider.” Lucas smiled. Johnny accepted the drink with gratitude. That was the first kind touch he had received since he arrived.

                “I’m sorry if people stare at you as if you’re an alien.” Another man said to Johnny as he came up to the bar. “People don’t take too kindly on strangers.”

                “How do you know that?” Johnny asked him.

                “I used to be one. Frankly I think I still am.” The man chuckled. “My name is Kim Jungwoo. I teach at Angel High.”

                “The same Angel High that Yerim and Sooyoung attended?”

                “It’s the only one.” Ten explained. “There’s only one school in this whole town.”

                “Well look at this,” Lucas smiled. “Four foreigners gathered at a bar. It sounds like the starting of a bad joke.”

                Johnny could hardly laugh. He turned to find Silent Man locals minding their own business, watching the four of them from afar. He hated this, hated feeling like an animal in a cage surrounded by onlookers. Jungwoo leaned over the bar to give Lucas a kiss.

                “Where’s your son?” Lucas asked.

                “Sleepover at his friend’s house.” Jungwoo answered. “Or else I wouldn’t be out here would I?”

                “It’s a shame.” Lucas grinned. “I missed seeing that ass in my bar.”

                Jungwoo hit Lucas’s arm. Johnny snickered and Ten started laughing. It was the first time he cracked a smile since he stepped foot into this town.

                “How is the investigation coming?” Jungwoo asked.

                “It’s okay I guess. Although sometimes I feel like I’m the criminal here.”

                “You can’t blame them for feeling this way.” Lucas explained. “This town hasn’t seen new people in a while. And you came when two girls were found dead. It’s not exactly a pleasant image.”

                “I just can’t believe anyone would even kill those girls.” Ten said. “You would think that in such a close-knit community like this where everyone knows everyone, the girls would be better protected.”

                “Why not?” Jungwoo scoffed. “It takes a village to raise a child. It takes a village to kill one too.”

***********************

                It was past midnight, and Johnny had a little too many drinks to continue without getting a hangover the next morning. Ten wanted to stay back to talk to his friends Jungwoo and Lucas so Johnny decided to head home himself. He left the bar, feeling the chilly night air sting his cheek as he started his car.

                There is only one long road between the bar and the hotel. No turns, no curves. Johnny turned his headlights on, eyes focused on the dark horizon ahead. Just a few kilometres left and he would be home.

                Then, a white figure dashed out in front of his car.

                Johnny swerved to avoid the figure but ran off road instead. His car lodged forward as he tried to regain control. The car smashed into a signpost and Johnny winced in pain.

                He couldn’t keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was a figure headed towards him before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came a day late as I have been busy lately hahahahaha thank you guys so much for your comments! I'm glad you guys like it so far!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you haven't and enjoy a little norenmin (purely because i cannot decide which pairing I ship more lmao)


	3. Bitter Herb and Sweet Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Mark's gang comes to a consensus. Renjun finds himself in the running to play a ghost.

                “You’re lucky he isn’t dead.”

                “How was I supposed to know he would swerve like that? Besides it was all your idea!”

                “What…” Johnny’s eyes fluttered open. He was lying on the ground and hearing voices in his head. He looked up to realize the voices weren’t in his head. They were surrounding him.

                “Don’t get up too fast. You might hurt yourself.” Someone hooked an arm underneath his shoulder and helped him sit up. “Here, drink this.” He shoved a cup of foul-smelling liquid under his nose and Johnny almost threw up.

                “Gross, what the fuck is this?”

                “It’s a herb meant to cure headaches. Drink it.”

                “How do I know it isn’t poison?”

                “If we wanted to kill you,” one of the boys crouched down next to him. “We wouldn’t to even offer you poison would we?”

                The kid had a point and it was still too dark to tell who they were. Johnny sipped the drink and took a few minutes to gather his senses. He looked around him and counted 7 teenage boys around him. He looked at one of them intently.

                “I know you. You’re Lee Taeyong’s kid.”

                Mark smirked and extinguished his cigarette. “Nice meeting you.”

                “And you.” Johnny pointed to Chenle. “You are Kun’s son.”

                “You’re welcomed.”

                “What…what’s going on?”

                “Let us introduce ourselves.” Mark said. “You know me, I’m the police chief’s son. This is Chenle, Kun’s son. Lee Donghyuck, Park Jisung Huang Renjun, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno.”

                “You look oddly familiar.” Johnny looked at Jeno as he stood up on shaky legs.

                “I’m Jaehyun and Doyoung’s son.”

                “So you’re Yerim’s classmate.”

                “We all are.” Donghyuck said. “We’re here because you have information that may be useful to us.”

                “Are you the ones who tried to run me down?!” Johnny scoffed. “What the fuck kid.”

                “How else to get your attention? We’ve been tailing you for days now.”

                “You have?” Johnny remembered the group of kids outside his hotel. Chenle and Donghyuck staring at him when he was in Kun’s shop. He vaguely remembered Jaemin watching him when he drove by the sandwich shop a few days ago.

                “What do you kids want?”

                “Information.” Jaemin said. “You must have the autopsy results from Yerim and probably Sooyoung don’t you? We want to know what’s in it.”

                “Why don’t you ask your dad?” Johnny turned to Mark. Mark scoffed loudly.

                “My dad would rather tell me where he hid his porn stash than divulge the case.”

                “And for good reason. This is confidential.”

                “Chenle.” Mark looked at him. “Show him.”

                Chenle pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “I have the names of all the people in this town my father prescribed naoyanghua to. You were looking for this, right?”

                Johnny tried to snatch the paper but Chenle was faster. He pulled his hand back and gave Jisung the paper.

                “You tell us what we want to know, we’ll give you what you want to know.” Jeno said. “Do we have a deal?”

                Johnny put his hands on his hips. “Fine. But we can’t do the deal here. I can’t tell if your list is fake or not.”

                “True.” Donghyuck nodded. “Let’s go back to my place.”

                Donghyuck’s home was a shabby little house a few blocks from the police station. It was small and plain, but Donghyuck did a good job of at least keeping it clean. Johnny noted the medical files on the living room table and an IV drip behind the door. Donghyuck must be living with a sick person.

                “Here.” Chenle pulled out his paper and spread it out on the table. “Tell us what you know first.”

                “Okay.” Johnny sighed as he took his seat at the kitchen table. “Yerim and Sooyoung have lethal doses of naoyanghua in their system.”

                “What’s that?” Jeno asked Chenle.

                “It’s a traditional herb used for asthma. It’s also highly poisonous and meant to be taken in small amounts. One cup of it is strong enough to kill an elephant.”

                “Any other signs on their body?” Renjun asked.

                “No signs of physical attack. Irene said her daughter’s hair appeared to be shorter than usual but that’s about it. Sooyoung has strangulation marks around her neck.”

                “Do you have any suspects?” Mark asked the detective.

                “As of now no.” Johnny eyed him. “Your father was convinced it was an accident. The autopsy was very recent. Now that we know it was murder, we’ll start looking for suspects right away. Although now that we’re here,” he turned to Jeno. “Irene told me you and Yerim were close.

                Jeno looked at his friends and swallowed thickly. “We were lovers.”

                “How long ago?”

                “A year ago.”

                “Where were you on the night of her murder?”

                “I was at home.” Jeno folded his arms defensively. “You can ask my parents, and all the other servants in the house.”

                “Hyuckie?” a weak male voice called from one of the rooms. A pale man with sunken cheekbones walked out with a walking stick. “What’s going on?”

                “Nothing dad.” Donghyuck ran to his father’s side. “Let’s go back to bed.”

                “Where’s his mother?” Johnny asked.

                “He doesn’t have one.”

                Johnny felt a little guilty all of a sudden, but his reverie was broken as he turned back to Jeno. “Did Yerim make any enemies?”

                “Enemies?” Jeno scoffed. “No one even wanted to talk to her. She was always the shy one, the recluse. How do you make enemies when you don’t even have friends?”

                “But you still care for her though? That’s why all of you are here, trying to play good cop bad cop with an actual cop.”

                “Listen pop.” Jaemin slammed a hand down. “This town let two girls die. Our lives are at stake and if we don’t do something, the next life might be one of ours.”

                “And I’m sure you haven’t exactly been getting a warm welcome.” Renjun smirked.

                “Small town, big issues.” Johnny shrugged.

                “No, the term is small town, big secrets.” Jisung said. “This whole place is hiding something, and the adults are far too scared to do anything. We’re the only ones brave enough to come up to you and tell you about this.”

                As much as Jisung looks like he should still be playing in the sandbox, the teenager had a point. Johnny looked around the table and saw something different. 7 determined faces, each with eyes that looked at him instead of away from him.

                _Could it be that the only group of people I can trust, are the kids?_

                “This doesn’t tell us anything about Astril.” Chenle said. “All we can confirm was that Yerim was murdered and not drowned by accident.”

                “It tells us everything about Astril!” Mark said. “That just proves that she couldn’t have pushed Yerim in like the legend suggests, there is an actual murderer in this town.”

                “But I saw her!”

                “Who’s her?” Johnny piped up.

                “Astril, local legend. Chenle claims he saw her around Eve Creek a night before Yerim died.” Donghyuck said.

                “Why didn’t you say so?!” Johnny’s eyes widened. “You may not have seen a ghost but it could be a link to the murder itself.”

                “No one believes me when I said I saw something.” Chenle huffed.

                “Did you tell your dad?”

                “Are you fucking kidding me?” Chenle scoffed. “You met my dad.”

                “Fair enough.” Johnny raised his hands. “You need to come down to the station tomorrow and let me get your statement.”

                “He could do that,” Donghyuck raised a hand. “If we come to some sort of agreement.”

                “What agreement?”

                “We can provide information the adults won’t tell you, only if you promise to keep us updated as this case progresses.”

                “Listen,” Johnny sighed. “I know this sounds like fun, you know the Scooby gang solving mysteries but this isn’t a fucking cartoon. There is an actual murderer out there.”

                “That is the whole point.” Mark said. “There is a murderer out there and no one is doing anything. No one is taking any one of us seriously. No fucking adult believes that Chenle saw someone the night before Yerim died.”

                “You guys didn’t.” Chenle pointed out.

                “Shut up Chenle.” Donghyuck nudged him.

                “My dad’s plan to protect us is a dumb curfew.” Jeno rolled his eyes. “Seriously? He thinks keeping us at home is going to protect us? He’s not concerned with actually hunting the murderer down, he’s just coming up with ways to keep us kids under control. Yerim has no reason to be near Eve Creek so late at night. She doesn’t. It’s not in her nature, but no one is paying any attention to her, or the people who know her, and you know why?”

                “Because we’re kids.” Renjun said. “Too young and stupid to know anything.”

                “If no one is going to get this son of a bitch then we will.” Mark said. “We have to, or else we’ll be next.”

                Johnny didn’t know what to say. He knew putting the kid’s lives at stake is a reckless decision but they had a point. The adults were indeed too afraid to say anything. If the investigation were to continue like this, it won’t be long before another dead body turns up again. Johnny looked down at the list Chenle brought him. He folded it carefully and tucked it into his pocket, eyes never leaving theirs.

                “I’ll be in the office by late afternoon tomorrow.” Johnny said. “I hope I’ll have something for you by then.”

***********************

                Renjun’s parents, Nakamoto Yuta and Dong Sicheng, run Silent Man’s only sweet and candy shop. Unlike Chenle, Renjun wasn’t obliged to help out in the shop but he did so a few times a week. Partly to earn his allowance and also because there wasn’t anything else to do in this god forsaken town.

                As Astril’s Calling Day approached, candy business started soaring again. While Halloween was about trick or treating candy, the locals of Silent Man used to put out candies as offering to Astril, believing that the sweet treats would appease her. In truth those candies were really just there for kids to steal but hey, tradition is tradition.

                “I’m so excited for the annual parade!” Sicheng smiled as he watched his husband put up the Astril Calling Day poster. “Everybody will be out in the streets, carrying torches, singing songs. The floats will be incredible too.”

                “I wonder who’s playing Astril herself.” Yuta pondered.

                “Whoever it is I’m sure it’ll be a lucky girl.” Sicheng shrugged. “Or boy.”

                “Boy?” Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Boys can play Astril in the parade?”

                “They used to use boys sweetheart.” Yuta nodded. “A couple of years ago there weren’t enough girls in town, so they used boys instead.”

                “It’s a huge honour if you get picked to play Astril.” Sicheng agreed. “You get this long white dress, you’ll be carried around by the local townspeople, decorated head to toe in fine jewellery and you will dine on all the fanciest food you could ever wish for. You’ll be a king for a day.”

                “A week actually if you take into account all the rehearsals you have to go through.”

                “What does Astril do on that day?” Renjun asked.

                “Nothing much really.” Yuta snickered. “Eat, drink, look pretty while the rest of the town kisses your feet.”

                “I heard Yerim was shortlisted to play Astril this year.” Sicheng said. “It’s a shame what happened to her. Now she will never get a chance.”

                “Who played Astril last year papa?” Renjun asked Yuta.

                “I can’t remember.” Yuta shook his head. “I think it was Mary.”

                Just then, the store’s signature bell rang away, indicating that customers were coming in. Yuta and Sicheng beamed at the sight of Mayor Choi and his daughter entering their store.

                “Mr. Mayor!”

                “Yuta, Sicheng.” Siwon smiled, his dimples highlighting the ends of his cheeks. “How’s business?”

                “Busier than ever. It feels like people are buying more candy this month than the years before.”

                “Either we have a sugar monster on the loose or your sweet candy has everyone hooked.” He winked.

                _Bullshit. People are buying more to offer to Astril so that she would protect them throughout the year._

                “You remember our son Renjun don’t you?” Sicheng asked his son to step forward. “Say hello son.”

                “Hello Mr. Mayor.” Renjun bowed politely.

                “My my.” Siwon put his hands on his hips and smiled. “I haven’t seen you since you were a little baby. Look how big you’ve gotten.”

                “Daddy,” Mary pulled his sleeve. “I want some candy.”

                “Why don’t you go look around sweetheart?” he kissed the tip of her head. “I want to talk to Renjun and his parents a little more.”

                Renjun and Mary exchanged glances as she brushed past him towards the candy shelves. Renjun could feel the ends of his hair standing up on his skin.

                “How old are you?” the mayor asked.

                “17.”

                “17.” Renjun felt his heart stop when Siwon leaned forward a little.

                “You know,” he said. “You are very beautiful for a young boy. You would fit the role of Astril for this year’s parade nicely.”

                “Me??” Renjun sputtered. “But… I thought only girls could play Astril.”

                “Not necessarily.” Siwon shook his head. “Sometimes girls are not suited for such an important role. Sometimes a boy would play it better.”

                “Mary played Astril last year didn’t she?” Renjun said. “She could play it again.”

                “She’s played Astril a little too many times.” Siwon chuckled. “What’s the harm in getting a fresh face? I think everyone should be given the same opportunity in Silent Man.”

                “I think that sounds wonderful!” Yuta said, clapping his hands loudly. “Renjun would be honoured to play Astril.”

                _I would?_

                “Of course the parade committee has the final say on who should play Astril but I don’t see any harm in Renjun at least trying out for the audition.” Siwon said. “It could be a wonderful opportunity.”

                “I’m done daddy.” Mary hauled up a huge basket of candy onto the counter. “I want all these.”

                “That’s too much sweetheart.” Siwon sighed.

                “It’s for Astril’s Calling Day. I can put some out in the yard.” She said. She turned to Renjun and gave him the iciest smile ever. “Could your ring this up for me?”

                “Uhm…sure.”

                “Thank you so much.” Mary smiled as her father took the large bag of candy in his hand and she hooked the other around his arm. “Thank you Mr. Nakamoto, thank you Mr. Dong.”

                “Have a good day Mary.” The shopkeepers smiled back. Mary took her father’s hand as they walked out of the store together. Renjun was still watching them as they disappeared around the corner and his dad slapped his back hard.

                “What do you know,” Yuta grinned. “My son could be playing our town legend this year!”

                “You’re going to have so much fun!” Sicheng clapped his hands gleefully.

                “But papa…”

                “Do well at the auditions okay?” Yuta kissed his cheek. “Make me and your baba proud.”

                Renjun couldn’t get a word in edgewise. He sighed deeply as he buried his head in his hands, wondering what shit did he get himself into this time.

***********************

                “What are you reading?” Taeyong asked Johnny over dinner at a small restaurant opposite the station.

                “Local folklore.” Johnny gestured to the book named _Silent Man Myth and Legends._ “Reading up on Astril, the protector of this town.”

                “Sorry to burst your bubble but she doesn’t have anything to do with the dead girls.”

                “Maybe yes, maybe no.” Johnny shrugged. “I just took a witness account of a young teen named Chenle who claims he saw Astril a night before Yerim was murdered.”

                Taeyong almost scoffed at how ridiculous the idea was. “There is no such thing as ghosts.”

                “I didn’t say he saw a ghost.” Johnny clicked his tongue. “I think he saw the murderer.”

                That made Taeyong put down his chopsticks and stare at him.

                “Are you serious?”

                “No one has any business to be around Eve Creek at night. I talked to Irene and Yerim’s friends and they all said she would have no business swimming around Eve Creek late at night. I think she was there to meet someone.”

                “Who?”

                “I don’t know. Someone she trusts perhaps. Someone she looks up to.” Johnny said. “I managed to find a list of people who Dr. Qian has prescribed naoyanghua too, and all of them have pretty solid alibis on the night of the murder except your beloved mayor.”

                Johnny showed Taeyong his list. “He said he was home alone, reading a book. There is no one who can verify his story. The servants all went home to their families that day.”

                “Johnny, I respect you deeply, from one officer to another, but think about what you are insinuating. You are saying that the mayor, a respected political figure of our town, is a murderer? Are you saying he murdered both girls?”

                “It’s just a statement.” Johnny said. “Although if it was a man, I don’t think they would use poison.”

                “Hmm.” Taeyong hummed. “They could have used strength.”

                “Right? They could have easily overpowered those two girls. The fact that they used poison meant they had to weaken the girls. It’s possible the killer is another female or someone weaker than the victims.”

                “Yes but remember the shoe you found? Which did not bring in any new evidence.” Taeyong mocked. “And Sooyoung was hung remember? It would take strength to lift a girl up so that she could be hanged. This is a male murder.”

                “I don’t know.” Johnny shrugged. “I don’t know if he or she is a murderer, but someone is. And one more thing, why didn’t you tell me about the missing boy?”

                “Missing boy?”

                “There was a boy named Kim Ryeowook. He disappeared four years ago.”

                “Kim Ryeowook…” Taeyong scrunched his eyes to try and remember the case. “Ah, I remember.”

                “Was his body found?”

                “No, but we found a goodbye letter he had written to the orphanage caretaker, saying he had run away and was never coming home.” Taeyong said. “How did you know about him?”

                “I went through your case files for the past ten years.” Johnny explained. “It was easy considering this place is well, silent.”

                “Ryeowook was an orphan who was deeply troubled. He ran away from home, that’s it. End of story.” Taeyong said. “Besides it happened way too long to be relevant to what is happening now.”

                “Maybe.”

                “He was a tough kid to handle.” Taeyong shook his head at the memory. “He was always lashing out and screaming. His mother was a cocaine addict who sold him for more crack before dying of an overdose. He suffered from PTSD so badly we had to sedate him in order to help him go to bed.”

                “That’s rough.”

                “It is.” Taeyong nodded. “The only person who could get through to him was the mayor. He was the only one who kind and loving enough to spare the child a second glance. He was devastated to find out that Ryeowook ran away. He even conducted a manhunt for three weeks into the forest but we couldn’t find him.”

                “That’s why I don’t appreciate this slander against our mayor. He has done so much for this town. Everything he does is to protect us, protect our children and our next generation after that. Without him, this town would have gone under. He is a respected man and nobody, not even some hob-knobbed smart ass detective from the big city can undermine that.”

                Johnny waited for Taeyong to get up and head to the bar for more beer before giving him a middle finger. He chugged down his beer and stood up, getting ready to leave the restaurant. He left Taeyong with the bill because he deserved it and even if Taeyong refused to pay, who fucking cares? No one in this shitty town liked him, so who cares if one extra restaurant owner hates him too?

***********************

                The city wide curfew didn’t take long to implement. Because of that, Johnny couldn’t stay out as long as he wanted, which was fine because he was tired anyways.

                “Bad day?” Ten asked as he handed him his key.

                “Not really, just tired.” Johnny yawned. “Could you bring up a bottle of brandy to my room?”

                “Sure.”

                Johnny took a shower and wore only cozy lounge pants to bed. He opened his window and lit a cigarette, looking outside onto the empty streets, lit only by street lamps and filled with the noise of crickets.

                He wondered if the kids will show up again, but maybe they wouldn’t with the curfew in place. Parents would have imposed stricter rules now that a serial killer was on the loose.

                “I have your brandy.” Ten called from outside his room.

                “Thank you.” Johnny extinguished his cigarette as he slumped down on the bed. Ten poured him a glass and handed it to him.

                “Still no word on who’s the killer?”

                “Not yet.” Johnny shook his head. “I guess this case isn’t as easy as I thought.”

                “Why?” Ten climbed onto the bed, hands reaching for his shoulders as he massaged them gently.

                “I just feel like there is so much I still don’t know. About the town and it’s people.” Johnny answered. “I’m missing something, that one piece of the puzzle that would make everything complete.”

                “Hmmm…” Ten hummed, leaning into kiss Johnny’s exposed shoulders. His fingers circled the intricate design of his tattoo, sending sparks under his skin. “You’ll do better in the morning.” He mumbled against his skin, kissing another spot.

                Johnny said nothing. He closed his eyes as he let Ten’s hands roam all over his shoulders, his back, his waist as the receptionist’s hands circled to his front, caressing his skin. He supressed a moan when Ten’s hands snuck under the material of his pants.

                “Let me make you feel good tonight.” Ten moaned, climbing out from behind him and kneeling between Johnny’s legs, arms stroking his thighs.

                “No.” Johnny pulled Ten to his feet. He pulled his shirt up, kissing Ten’s care stomach, teeth nipping at the waistline of his jeans. “Let me.”

                It had been so long since Johnny found company. Too long in fact. He let Ten wash his worries and stress away with kisses and warmth, refusing to let him ago even after he was done.

                He’ll worry about the killer tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist writing that bit of johnten XD they are too shippable to resist!
> 
> 2 weeks until Halloween and it's finale! I hope it's going okay so far! thank you so much for your kind comments!!


	4. Broken Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astril's Calling Day is here. The boys make a delivery and discovers a shocking secret that will tear Silent Man apart forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, violence, blood

                In an attempt to loosen up the mood, Jisung’s parents agreed to let their children have an Astril’s Calling Day party. It was October 24th, a week before the big festivities and Jisung’s older sisters, Jihyo and Jimin were getting ready to throw the biggest party the town had ever seen.

                “Holy shit.” Mark dropped his jaw at the crowd that had flooded into Jisung’s house. There were kids in the front yard drinking beer, some of them were roasting marshmallows in the back yard and music blasted from the house, loud enough to fill a whole neighbourhood.

                “Jihyo said she was inviting 10 people.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “I think she meant 100.”

                “And your parents are okay with this?” Jaemin asked.

                “Fuck no. Thank god they’ve gone to visit my grandparents.” Jisung shuddered. “Let’s go in.”

                The 7 of them pushed past sweaty bodies to make their way inside the house. Most of the food was gone and Jisung had to scream for his sisters to order more. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were dancing in the living room, wearing short skirts and tube tops. When they saw Renjun and his friends, Chaeyoung let out an embarrassing squeak. “There he goes!!! Here comes Astril!!” she screeched and Tzuyu giggled.

                “Stop that.” Renjun snapped at her. Ever since it became public that Renjun would play Astril during next week’s parade, he had become the school’s source of entertainment. Some of them were jealous, while others made fun of him, pasting poorly photoshopped pictures of him in a dress all over the school walls, calling him ‘faggot’ and ‘pansy’. Jeno punched Woojin in the locker room after he made a vulgar gesture to Renjun, which nearly got him suspended. Luckily his parents managed to sweet talk their way into letting Jeno off.

                “I should have never auditioned for that stupid role if I knew this was what it cost me.” Renjun slammed the refrigerator door, helping himself to a bowl of fruits inside it.

                “They are just jealous because during the parade they’ll have to kiss your feet.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “During next week’s celebration, make sure you kick them in the mouth when you do.”

                There was a loud screeching noise and the 7 of them whipped their heads at the sound. Woojin, Jihoon and a bunch of girls were dancing to The Chainsmokers while sipping questionable amounts of liquor from paper cups. Jihyo and Jimin, the two ‘supposedly’ mature ones had already lost control and started bouncing on couches.

                “I hate my sisters.” Jisung scowled.

                “You don’t mean that.”

                “No I do. They are fucking mean and look at them, moving their boobs as if they have it.” Jisung was referring to the low cut tops and push up bras they wore to accentuate the features they don’t have.

                “Sooyoung was just as loud and just as crazy.” Jisung said. “You know she played Astril two years ago.”

                “She did?” Mark asked.

                “Yeah, and boy did she love to rub it in. She talked about it all day and all night and I swore to you I was going to strangle her. She talked about it more than she talked about Eunwoo’s penis.”

                “Can I get some cups?”

                “Mary.” Renjun’s eyes widened at the sight. Little princess Mary, the gem of the town, was dressed in a sequined top and shorts. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and her hair combed back to reveal two stunning earrings dangling to frame her long neck.

                “Enjoying the party?” she grinned, turning to Jisung. “Your sister really knows how to throw a shindig.”

                Jisung almost threw up at the mention of it.

                “Mary,” Chenle asked. “Are you mad that Renjun hyung took your place at the parade?”

                “What? No.” Mary made a confused expression. “Why would I?”

                “Well because we know how much you loved doing it last year.” Chenle said.

                “My daddy thinks Renjun would be a better fit so I can’t argue with that. Ever since Yerim died it has been hard to find someone who can fill her shoes. Besides I had my turn, I can go again next year if I wanted.”

                “She’s such a fucking liar.” Renjun spat out after she left. “She glared at me during the auditions and wouldn’t even talk to me, like I was some brain eating fungus.”

                “This party sucks.” Jaemin complained. “Let’s go.”

                The 7 of them left the house and climbed onto Jisung’s roof instead. It was much cooler up there than it was stuck inside a stuffy house. Mark and Donghyuck shared a cigarette (Mark stole it from his father) while Chenle swiped some more beer from the party downstairs in his jacket. Renjun leaned against Jeno, sighing as he rubbed the edge of his can with his fingers.

                “This shit sucks.” Renjun grumbled.

                “Yeah. I like our brew better.” Donghyuck smirked.

                “You know it’s an odd coincidence.” Jaemin mused. “Both Yerim and Sooyoung played Astril in the parade.”

                “Yerim didn’t play. She was going to but she died before then.” Mark corrected him.

                “You don’t think this position is cursed do you?” Jisung shuddered. “What if something happens to Renjun hyung?”

                “We’ll be there to protect you.” Jaemin held his hand and kissed him. “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

                “This whole thing gives me the heebie jeebies.” Renjun shuddered. “I can’t believe I have to wear a wig and this stupid white dress.”

                “Then why did you audition?”

                “My parents thought it would be a good idea.” He rolled his eyes. “God I can’t wait to get out of this fucking town.”

                “Me too.” Donghyuck leaned on Mark’s shoulder. “I wish I was somewhere else, somewhere free enough to be who I want to be, without any baggage.”

                “Even if it means leaving me?” Mark asked.

                “Are you kidding me?” Donghyuck smirked. “I’m taking you with me. No way I’m leaving my man alone in this dump to suffer.”

                “I can’t wait to leave my parents.” Jeno sighed. “My stupid, overbearing parents. Always wanting me to be the good son. All this pressure to be perfect.”

                “We only have a few more years.” Mark smiled, wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and kissing him. “Then we’re out of here.”

***************************

                Astril’s Calling Day arrived faster than anticipated. Johnny was hoping he would be able to solve the case by then but he couldn’t. Jisung did tell him that Yerim and Sooyoung shared an odd coincidence about playing Astril but in a small population, almost everyone had a chance to play Astril. Almost a month had gone since Yerim’s death and nothing. He knew Leeteuk was going to screw him, but Ten had convinced him to take the night off and enjoy the town festivities.

                “It’ll be fun!” he smiled cheerily, taking his hand as they walked to the town centre, where adults and children were lining up to watch the parade. This was the most people he had seen in the town since he arrived.

                “Happy Astril’s Day.” Taeyong greeted him, walking across the street to greet him. “This will be your first time celebrating it right?”

                “Yep.” And let’s hope it’s the last.

                “Mark, you remember Detective Seo don’t you?”

                “Yes dad.” Mark nodded, bowing politely to the detective. Johnny tipped his head back, sharing a glance with the teenager as he followed his dad further down the street. Johnny looked around. The whole town was definitely out to celebrate. Jungwoo and Lucas had just arrived, holding hands and looking haggard from running. Mark and Donghyuck had their arms around each other, yelling at Jeno, Jisung and Jaemin from across the street. A loud blare of the horn thundered through the crowd. The procession was starting.

                The leader of the procession was Mary, dressed in white with laurels in her hair, reminiscent of a Greek goddess. She carried a bowl of red liquid in her hands, presumably the ‘blood’ that they would later offer to Astril. Townsfolk playing traditional instruments lined the float that was shaped like a huge Chinese long-ship, meant to resemble the ship the first group of explorers would have arrived in. 10 huge, men clad in armour stood on the float, carrying axes and spears, shouting chants in some unknown language.

                Right at the very top, was Astril herself. Or in this case, himself. Renjun wore a long black wig and was draped in gold jewellery, from his hair to his neck, to his fingers and even down to his feet. He stood there emotionless, looking onto the crowd with his arms by his side, hands splayed apart. He was the figure of Astril herself. Cold, deadly and powerful.

                Johnny had never seen such a procession before. He felt chills up his spine as he caught a glimpse of the child on top of the float, looking like he was possessed by her spirit. The entire town bowed as the float passed, bowing to the goddess who had long protected their town. Johnny had no choice but to bow as well.

***************************

                “Baba come on!” Chenle urged, stomping his feet impatiently inside his father’s shop. “Hurry up we’re going to miss the procession!”

                “Just give me a second, I need to finish packing this medicine package for the mayor.” Kun shushed him.

                “Hurry baba! What is it?”

                “Langdang.” Kun said. “Here, take this package to the town hall. Leave it on his table.”

                “Fine.” Chenle snatched the package and ran out the door as fast as possible. He couldn’t afford to be late. He promised his friends he would meet them at the beginning of the procession but now the procession had already arrived at the edge of the forest, where the ceremonial offering was taking place. He got onto his bicycle and cycled as fast he could, past Eve Creek and into the edge of the forest where he saw a massive crowd.

                “Chenle!” Jisung waved at him and the young boy squeezed to find his friend.

                “I’m here! Oh my goodness.” He stared at Renjun in shock. “He’s gorgeous.”

                “I know right?” Jaemin smiled. “He was definitely meant to play Astril.”

                “The ceremonial offerings shall now begin.” Mary announced, bowing politely to the crowd, and to Astril as she placed the bowl on the floor. A tall, muscular man made his way in front of Astril’s palanquin. It was Mayor Choi, topless and only wearing a made shift skirt to cover his lower half. Mark heard some of the ladies in the crowd squeal at the sight of his figure and he rolled his eyes.

                “My lady Astril.” Mayor Choi said, head hung low. “On this blessed day, I make an offer to thee.” Mary walked up to him, bending down on one knee as she offered him a knife. Johnny gasped in horror.

                “Holy shit what is he doing?”

                “He’s going to ceremoniously cut himself and offer his blood to the goddess.” Ten whispered.

                “Don’t worry it’s fake.” Jungwoo told him. “The knife has an inner tube that dispenses red liquid from the tip to make it look like blood.”

                Siwon took the knife and bared his left arm. He pressed the tip of the dagger against his forearm and grunted. Blood flowed from the tip and down his arm. He held his arm above the bowl, letting the red liquid drip into it.

                “My queen.” Mary bowed, holding the bowl above her head. “Please accept this token of appreciation from Man, who are forever in your power and live only to serve you.”

                “I know religions that are less fanatic in their devotion.” Johnny scrunched his face. One of Astril’s servants took the bowl from Mary and offered it to Renjun.

                Renjun looked at the bowl of dark red liquid. He knew it was grape juice. They had gone through the rehearsal before, but he couldn’t help but think that it looked too much like the real thing.

                It was too late to back down now. He put the bowl to his lips and drank all of it, all of the bitter juice. He winced at the metallic tang it left behind and quickly asked for a tissue. The crowd before him bowed once again.

                He tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He couldn’t wait for it to be over.

***************************

                “Come on, dump the package and let’s go!” Donghyuck said as they entered the town hall with Chenle. “We’re gonna miss the party!”

                “Give me a second I just need to put it in his office.” Chenle ran to the mayor’s office and jiggled the lock. “Damn it!”

                “Well what do you expect? Who keeps their office unlocked during a party?” Jaemin scoffed. “Leave the package and let’s go!”

                “I can’t! This package is expensive and if anything happens to it I’m screwed!”

                “Fine fine.” Jisung pulled a badge off Mark’s backpack, using the sharp pin to unlock the door. “There. You learn some things when your sisters lock the bathroom door as a prank.”

                “Wow.” Mark said as he turned on the lights in the office. “I didn’t think it would be this small.”

                “Okay it’s done! Let’s roll!”

                “Jeno watch out!” Jaemin warned as Jeno accidentally bumped into the side of the wall, falling down on his ass and knocking over one of the small cabinets. He pushed the cabinet aside as he got up, revealing a crack in the wall just barely covered by wallpaper.

                “What is this?” Donghyuck pushed the crack and the wall started to cave in. It was a hidden door. He pushed it in further, revealing a smaller room enveloped in darkness.

                “Anybody got a torch?”

                “Here, use this.” Chenle handed his phone over, turning on the torch light function. The contents of the room came to light, and it shocked Donghyuck. Pictures, drawings and newspaper reports covered the walls, all about Astril.

                “What the fuck is this?” Jaemin dropped his jaw as he tiptoed into the room.

                “He must be obsessed with Astril.”

                There were pictures of Yerim and Sooyoung. Mary as well, and dozens of other boys and girls. “There’s Renjun!” Chenle pointed.

                Donghyuck scanned the left side of the small room and he screamed so loudly he stumbled back into Mark’s arms. Pictures of girls and boys, naked and tied in unspeakable positions were hung on the wall. There was a picture of Yerim with her bottom exposed while her ankles were tied. Then there was a picture of Sooyoung with a man’s penis in her mouth. Another of Mary tied to a bed post with angry lashes covering her body.

                “Oh my god.” Jisung quivered. “Fuck. Shit.”

                “He’s a child rapist.” Mark stammered. “He rapes children, and then he chooses them to play Astril in the parade.”

                “That means Renjun is next!!” Jeno gasped. “We have to save him!”

                “What the fuck HEY!!!!” The 6 of them found themselves trapped in the room with the door closed behind them. “HEY!!! LET US GO!!! HEY!!!!”

                They kept screaming and screaming, but no one could hear them. Jisung turned around and screamed in horror.

                There was a picture of Renjun lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born. A row of words were scrawled underneath it in angry red.

                _You’re next._

***************************

                At the end of Astril’s Calling Day, there was a massive party held at the town hall. The only time where residents, young and old, were able to come out and party like time had stopped for them. Renjun was exhausted. He spent the whole day being paraded around like a prized pig, wearing so much heavy gold chains on him. He took off his wig and wiped off his makeup in the bathroom, knees weak from standing up all day.

                “You did very well today.” The mayor praised. He was still shirtless with a red mark on his arm where he stabbed the knife into. It was supposed to be an act, so that was quite a real looking bruise.

                “Thank you sir.” Renjun smiled back, washing his face.

                “Beautiful boy.” Siwon placed his hands on his hips, kissing the top of his head. “So beautiful.”

                “Uhm…” Renjun squirmed under his touch, trying to escape his embrace. “Sir?”

                “You look so good in white.” Siwon praised him again. “So. Fucking. Delicious.” His hands travelled south.

                _Fuck fuck fuck._

                “Sir please.”

                “You did so good today. You even drank my blood. You’re mine baby boy.”

                _What the…_

                Renjun felt his stomach hurling. He bent over and vomited the contents of his stomach into the sink. _Fuck it was his blood FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_

                “Aw my baby boy made a mess of himself.” Renjun was too weak and queasy, coughing and heaving as he threw up again. He fell down to the floor, covered in spit and sweat, his eyes barely even open.

                “Mary!”

                “Yes daddy?”

                “Help me get him cleaned.” Siwon hooked an arm under Renjun’s legs. “Then, we can eat him.”

***************************

                Johnny has never, repeat, _never_ driven so fast before in his life. He nearly rammed Mayor Choi’s gates down upon arrival.

                “Surround the house. Mingyu come with me, Wendy, Seulgi take the back, make sure no one leaves this house.” Taeyong ordered, reaching for the gun in his holster. Johnny kicked the door opened as they scanned the entry way.

                “Upstairs.” Johnny pointed, holding his gun tightly. They ran up the stairs, opening all the doors before coming to the last room.

                “Ready?”

                “Ready.”

                Johnny slammed his body against the door, breaking the lock immediately. Taeyong shone a light inside. The room was pitch black.

                The two of them tiptoed their way in. They could hear the sound of scuffles coming from a smaller room hidden inside. The ray of Taeyong’s torchlight found a girl sitting in the room, scratching the floor like a cat with her nails as her knees covered her bare chest.

                “Shhhh.” Mary shushed them. “Don’t tell daddy.”

                “Fuck.” Johnny didn’t wait for permission before he went past her and kicked open the door of the room behind her. Inside there was Renjun, lying on the floor with tears on his face as he was gagged by a piece of cloth. Mayor Choi was sitting on top of him, bare and naked as the boy under him.

                “You’re under arrest you son of a bitch.” Johnny lunged forward, pushing him off the smaller boy and slamming his head into the floor as he wrestled a pair of handcuffs on him. Taeyong went to pick up the child, whose loud cries finally broke through once the gag was released.

                “No.” Mayor Choi protested. “You don’t understand! We haven’t completed the ritual!”

                “You talk one more time and I will fucking cut your tongue out.” Johnny growled. “There are no ghosts in Silent Man, only monsters.”

***************************

                “Renjun!!! Renjun where is he?!?!?!” Mark ran up to his father when they arrived at the hospital.

                “It’s alright kids he’s safe.” Taeyong reassured the 6 boys they had rescued from the locked room. He was so grateful that he had gone to look for his son after he found out he was missing for some time. He and Johnny wandered into Mayor Choi’s office, thinking it had been robbed. Then they heard continuous pounding on the walls and found 6 boys trapped inside, who warned them about Renjun being in danger.

                “He’s inside with his parents and the doctor. You’ll get to go in once the doctor says so.”

                “Judging by the sweep up we’ll have enough evidence to have this man put away for life.” Johnny said, dusting his hands. “We have found several other stashes of child pornography in his bedroom and more photographs and videos detailing his horrendous experience. We are thinking of charging Mary Choi too as an accomplice to her father’s crimes.”

                “You can’t do that.” Donghyuck said. “Mary was raped and emotionally abused by her father. She’s a victim too.”

                “We’ll see about that.” Johnny said. “I’ll have to talk to some lawyers back at N-City.”

                “MY SON!?!??! WHERE’S MY BABY!!”

                “Dad!!” Jeno ran to his parents and was immediately enveloped in their embrace. Chenle found his father and ran to him, tears streaming down his face. Jisung’s sisters and parents came to see him and even Donghyuck’s father, who was in a wheelchair and terribly weak, took a taxi to come and see his son.

                “Jaemin?!” Jungwoo ran up to his son and hugged him, caressing his head and kissing it. “Thank god you’re okay.”

                “Dad, Lucas.” Jaemin smiled weakly, letting his father and his father’s boyfriend hug him, finally feeling safe again.

                “Are you mad at me dad?” Mark asked Taeyong.

                “Mad at you? What for?”

                “I don’t know.” Mark shrugged. “I guess I should have come to you earlier.”

                “No. I should have listened to you.” Taeyong sighed. “You obviously tried to tell me but I dismissed you. I should have been there for you.”

                “You were just busy dad.”

                “That’s no excuse.” Taeyong pulled Mark into his arms. “If I lost you… after your mother…”

                “Dad.” Mark sniffed, burying his face in his shoulders.

                The doctor said they could go in to see Renjun. Taeyong, Johnny and the 6 kids went into the room. Renjun was lying on the hospital bed, obviously weak and groggy, his parents by his side gripping his hands tightly. Renjun broke into tears when he saw his friends as Jeno and Jaemin rushed to kiss him.

                “We’ll have this man locked up for a long time.” Johnny said. “Don’t worry, he won’t ever hurt you or any other child in this town again.”

                “Thank you.” Sicheng sniffed. His eyes were red and he had been crying for the past few hours. “Thank you for saving my baby.”

                “You know, now that the town is without a mayor.” Johnny turned to Taeyong. “It looks like this town needs a new leader.”

                Taeyong looked at Johnny for a bit. “Wait a minute, you don’t mean…”

                “I can’t think of anyone else in a better position than you. It shouldn’t be too difficult to convince the rest of the town. Your years have service speaks for itself and your reputation is solid.”

                “I’m a police chief, not a politician.”

                “This town doesn’t need a politician.” Johnny said. “It needs someone who genuinely cares and loves this town. Who is sworn to protect the young and the old, who is born to lead and serve the community they chose to protect. Think about it.”

                “I will.” Taeyong shook his head. He felt sorry for all the times he was ever rude to the detective, and his eyes definitely tried to show it. If Johnny meant to forgive Taeyong, he certainly didn’t show it in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to say _move on_ instead.

                The final piece of damning evidence was found in Mayor Choi Siwon’s room. It was a bunch of hemp rope, the same bunch that was used to hang Sooyoung and the same shoe that was found at Eve Creek wear Yerim’s clothes were left behind. That and the stash of naoyanghua and langdang (which he later admitted he spiked into the blood bowl as a hallucinogen) in his kitchen, including the dozens of incriminating evidences regarding child pornography and rape, would be enough to not just put him away for life, but to damn him to the deepest levels of hell.

                As the night grew deeper, Johnny found Ten waiting outside the hospital for him. They watched Siwon be taken away into custody, while his daughter begged to be with him before they would be apart for the rest of their lives. She cried and cried while Siwon had his head down, refusing to look at anybody.

                “You did it.” Ten beamed at him.

                “No.” Johnny shook his head. “I didn’t do anything.”

                _It takes a village to raise a child, it also takes one to kill it._

_Therefore, it takes a village to protect that same child._

                Johnny never got around to thanking the boys who were willing to risk their lives in finding out the truth. He thought about turning around to say something, but then he remembered the boys were with family. The people they wanted to hear from more than anything in the world.

                “I’ll say something to the kids tomorrow.” Johnny told Ten.

                As they walked along the streets, the townsfolk popped their head out of their windows, whispering and talking to each other, to neighbours about what happened. They were horrified that their mayor had been the one who tore their beautiful town apart, and their silence did nothing but help him get away with it. Then something amazing happened, their doors started to open and people spilled out onto the streets, talking to one another and asking how their children were doing.  The people were angry, and they will not allow this to happen again.

                Silent Man was no longer silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there is only one more chapter left! It will tie up all the loose ends and clear the air surrounding some questions you guys may have. I enjoyed reading every single one of your comments trying to decode the situation and a lot of you were closer to the truth than you think XD Hopefully the last chapter will give this story the last bang it needed.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support! I know this isn't a conventional story so thank you for taking the time out to even read it. It means a lot to me, thank you once again!
> 
> Keep leaving comments and kudos if you haven't!
> 
> P.S In case you haven't noticed, one of the themes surrounding this story is silence, and it was really the town's unwillingness to talk about it that allowed the Mayor to get away with what he has done. If you are ever in a position like this (hopefully not) I hope you will have the strength to speak out, and may you find someone who will listen.


	5. She Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent Man deals with the aftermath of the former mayor's arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Halloween XD

                Former Mayor Choi Siwon was charged with the murder of Kim Yerim and Park Sooyoung as well multiple allegations of child rape, assault, and position of child pornography. Leeteuk told Johnny that there was absolutely zero chances of Siwon serving anything less than 50 years in jail. By that time, it seemed like no one was able to take Mary in, so Johnny took her in temporarily until they found her next of kin.

                Johnny had learned to trust his intuition. He asked Taeyong to return to the scene of the ritual where Astril drank the bowl of blood. Taeyong ordered his men to bring their shovels and dig the ground up. Eventually they found the skeleton of a young boy wearing a white dress. It would take years to conduct DNA analysis of skeletal remains but there wasn’t any need to, because buried with the body was a gold bracelet with the initials KRW on it.

                So the mystery of Kim Ryeowook came to a tragic conclusion.

                Mary was broken since her father’s arrest. She cried day and night for him, stomping wildly and throwing fits. Her therapist said that she was extremely dependent on her father and not having that has caused a cycle of turmoil.

                “She must deal with her own trauma in her own way.” The therapist said.

                Johnny decided to heed the therapist’s advice. He let Mary do as she pleased, redecorating his apartment, moving furniture, making dolls. Once she turned her room upside down and tried to push the bed out. It didn’t matter very much to him as he was now moving up in his career. As far as he was concerned, as long as Mary was okay, he was okay.

                Taeyong was immediately voted to become the next mayor of Silent Man. It was almost automatic. Jaehyun and Doyoung had argued that no one would say no to him being mayor because ‘who would be stupid enough to’. Still, he insisted on calling an election. It was Lee Taeyong vs Kim Joonmyun, the ex-banker who now ran a horse ranch.

                The results were a landslide.

                Taeyong and Mark moved into the Mayor’s official residence. Seulgi was promoted to Captain of the police force with Officer Mingyu as her assistant. The first thing Taeyong ordered was for all of Mayor Choi’s belongings to be removed from the property. He didn’t want to be reminded of the horrors that took place there.

                Since Siwon was arrested so quickly, no one really had any time to clear his house out. Mark went into Mary’s room, which was covered in sweet pink wallpaper with a huge dollhouse and lots of dolls on her bed. He felt bad about tossing away Mary’s belongings. She didn’t deserve it. She was an innocent child haunted by a monster parent.

                Mark picked up one of the dolls on her bed and stroked her hair. _How soft and supple._

_Feels just like the real one._

                Mark dropped the doll in horror.

                _Oh no._

************************

                “Do you like what I’ve done to the place?” Mary asked Johnny for his opinion after she picked out a new set of drapes for his apartment.

                “I love it.” He smiled, sipping the tea she made for him. “That’s very sweet of you.”

                “It’s my pleasure. After all, things should be spick and span when your boyfriend visits.” She teased.

                “He’s not my boyfriend.” Johnny blushed a little at the memory of Ten. “Not yet anyways.”

                “You guys are so cute together!” she squealed happily. “I’m so excited to have a guest come and visit us!”

                “Why don’t you get changed Mary? When he arrives we’ll go out for dinner.”

                “Okay, I just have to go get my clothes from the laundry pile.” She said, dashing into the laundry room.

                Johnny felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He smiled at Mark’s name that appeared on his screen. “Hello?”

                The call lasted no more than 3 minutes. Johnny ran to Mary’s room and emptied out her drawers. He flipped the bed, ducked underneath the bed and found a doll underneath it. He ripped the hair off the doll and massaged it in between his hands.

                _It’s real._

                He ran his fingers under the lining her bed and found a small packet of leaves inside. He tipped his cup and found similar leaves at the bottom of the cup. The same cup Mary made for him.

                _Oh fuck._

                Johnny’s knees went weak and his head started spinning. He fell on the bed, body shivering and convulsing as he felt his vessels constricting, cutting off air circulation.

                “Shhhh.” Mary closed his eyes with her hand.

                “Don’t tell daddy.”

************************

                Mary, unwillingly but eventually, plead guilty to the murders of Kim Yerim and Park Sooyoung, and shockingly, Kim Ryeowook as well. She said Ryeowook was an accident. She had pushed the older boy down a flight of stairs during a fight because she was angry that her father was paying more attention to him than her. Her father was horrified, but he helped to bury the boy and created the whole missing charade to cover up the incidence. She promised she would never do it again and her daddy promised to ‘give her lots of kisses and tingly feelings’.

                Siwon could not keep his penis to himself. He soon attracted Sooyoung, who was thrilled to be playing Astril so that she could boast about it to her friends. Mary poisoned her in the forest and using a pulley system she learned in school, she was able to disguise it as suicide. She thought nothing about dumping the rope in her father’s room, knowing he would protect her.

                Yerim wanted to play Astril because she was obsessed with the legend and was convinced she was real. It took absolutely nothing to convince her to come out to Eve Creek to look for Astril sightings, then push her into the Creek once the poison took effect. She took bits of each girls hair because ‘daddy liked girls with long hair’ and occasionally braided them onto her dolls, a solemn reminder of those who crossed her and died regretting it.

                You could come up with a million reasons why Mary did what she did. For attention, jealousy, but the fact is, she was a monstrous child born by a monstrous father and mentally warped under his touch. She wanted her father all to herself. She was jealous when someone else won his attention. The last time Johnny saw her before she went to juvenile, he blamed no one but her poisonous father. A child weaned on poison considers harm, and even death, a comfort.

                If Ten was even a second late to Johnny’s apartment, Johnny would have died then and there. He was rushed to the hospital for immediate treatment and after two surgeries and a transfusion, he was able to survive the poison and recover.

                Johnny knew all along Ten was the one for him, even before he rescued him from dying. He would eventually get on his knee and ask Ten to marry him, and Ten would sell off his hotel to marry the man of his dreams.

                When it came time to decide for college, Renjun did not hesitate in choosing an out of state college. After all that he had been through, he really couldn’t wait to leave and never return. His parents knew they could not stop him so they didn’t. They just hoped that one day their baby would miss them enough to at least come home and say hi.

                Taeyong did not stop Mark from wanting to leave. Jaehyun and Doyoung pulled their resources to send not just their son, but also provide a scholarship to Donghyuck so that they could study in the same college as well. Lucas and Jungwoo married and were considering moving into N-City so that Lucas could expand his bar business there, to which Jaemin was thrilled by because it meant being in the same city as his friends.

                Jisung’s oldest sister Jimin married the high school football jock after graduation. She didn’t tell anyone she was also 3 months pregnant but Jisung knew. It was hard to disguise vomiting for anything else. It didn’t matter to him anymore because he was finally getting away from his sisters’ shadow. Kun was keen to send Chenle to China to study Chinese medicine, but the teenager said ‘fuck that’ and chose to go to N-City with the rest of his friends to pursue his dreams of becoming a singer.

                The only caveat that did not tie together was Chenle’s claim that he saw Astril the night before Yerim died. Mary denied she invited Yerim out the night before so if no one was around that night, who did Chenle see? Mayor Choi went mad in court trying to explain that Astril was real and he only did what he did to ‘satisfy her’. “She is real!!” he raged. “I am the one keeping the town safe! I am the one protecting it! Without me that town would be dead!!”

               He went on and on about the legend like a possessed man until the judge had enough and slapped the cuffs on him. It was so bad that Mayor Choi was called the ‘delusional monster’ by members of the media. In the midst of the craziness surrounding the Choi family, Chenle’s story was soon pushed to the back and forgotten. Chenle didn’t talk about it either, unless he wanted to sound like a madman too.

                Chenle never forgot what he saw, and he couldn’t shake off the inkling that Mayor Choi might be right about something. The night before he left Silent Man, hopefully forever, he went back to Eve Creek and he swore he saw her again. Except this time, the lady in white turned and faced him. She had a face.

                And she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest this entire fic was a 50/50 chance of it being a major flop, but I had a lot of fun writing it and that's why I decided to share it with you all! Thank you so much for your incredibly supportive and interactive comments (a lot of you were pretty on point with the analysis, granted it wasn't that complicated to begin with LMAO), and showing me so much grace for my first mystery/horror/thriller fic. I'm not sure what all of you make of it at the moment but I hope you enjoyed the ride. I'm sorry if there were loopholes or errors or if it wasn't perfect. If I ever write something like this again I'll be sure to improve!
> 
> Happy Halloween!! And thank you so much! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I love mystery thrillers, especially small town murders because those are so creepy and sinister as fuck, but this is the first NCT mystery thriller fic I have ever written, so bear with me on this as I try to work out the kinks hahahaha It won't be very long as I aim to finish it by Halloween. I'll also update the tags as I go, hopefully it won't be too scarring but I will put up a trigger warning if needed.
> 
> Let me know how it is so far, whether you like it or think it's trash lmao


End file.
